


Operation Childhood

by shipbottle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipbottle/pseuds/shipbottle
Summary: (I was thinking about all of the Spongebob references I made with friends during my senior year, then this happened.)Teenage Lena is confusion™





	Operation Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, this is super short. I wrote this in about two hours just for laughs instead of continuing my last fic. Enjoy.
> 
> tumblr - attebuoy

  
A loud alarm disturbed the silence of the Luthor home as it did every morning at dawn. Lena shut it off hoping to get ready and leave without waking anyone. She slowly rolled out of bed and put on a warm red sweater over her black long sleeve shirt. Not wanting to make anything, her breakfast for the day was a single granola bar. Half an hour later, she stood outside her door waiting for her friends to come. Every morning, Kara would stop by Lena’s house to walk to school with her. She would sometimes be accompanied by Alex or Winn, depending on how early they woke up. The routine took a while to get used to, considering she had little to no friends before Kara dragged her into her small group.

She spotted Kara and Winn walking down the sidewalk and jogged up to them.  
Kara went in for a hug, “Hi, Lena! I’m sorry I didn’t call during the break, I was pretty busy with my family and all.”

Lena gave a small smile, “It’s alright. Hi Winn. I almost didn’t see you under all of those layers.”

“Hey, listen. It’s getting cold and I’m not trying to get sick,” he said.

“Yeah, I already told him he looks like Randy when he couldn’t put his arms down. I think the weather is perfect this time of year. Hey, we should sing Christmas songs!” Kara said, with a spring in her step.

Lena tried to not smile at the girl’s enthusiasm “Who? And Kara, it’s still November.”

“C’mon please?” she asked, giving her biggest puppy dog eyes.

Lena gave an exaggerated sigh “Fine. Start us off Winn.”

“ _People seem a little more brotherly_. Go, Kara!”  
“ _Here’s a special something to you from me_. ”  
“ _Even all the trash on Christmas, it smells so sweetly._ Lena, your turn.”

“Um, I thought you would sing Jingle Bells or something,” Lena said.

“I would, but that’s not as fun, is it?” Kara said. The three were now walking towards the front doors of the school. Kara gave one last hug before saying, “I’ll see you at lunch. Bye!”

 

* * *

 

“Look, I’m not trying to act like a smartass. I’m not a smartass. It’s just that this paper deserved better than a C. I poured my heart and soul into it.”

 “You started it last night, Alex, “ Kara stated, not looking up from her plate.

 Alex huffed, “First of all, don’t expose me. Second of all, it was only because my best writing always comes in the middle of the night.”

 “Hand it over,” Winn said, snatching the paper from Alex’s hands. After a minute of skimming through the page, he said, “Yep. This is some B plus material.”

 “I fucking know! Either Mr. Steinberg doesn’t know how to read, or he’s just out to get me.”

 “Maybe both. Everyone knows he’s the worst,” Winn continued, stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes, “...Dinkleberg.”

 Lena sat in silence as the others laughed, not understanding how the nickname was funny to them.

 “So, how’s your day going, Lena?” Kara asked.

 “Well, while you all are hating...Dinkleberg, I’m still hating going to choir. I should’ve switched to band while I had the chance.”

 “You? In band? I don’t see it. Do you even play an instrument?” Winn asked

 “How hard could blowing on a clarinet be? Do _you_ even play an instrument?” she retorted.

 “Hm. Is mayonnaise an instrument?”

 “I’m sorry, but what are you talking about? None of your jokes ever make sense.” Lena said. Before she could take a bite of her apple, she felt two warm hands cup her cheeks. Kara gently shifted her head to face hers.

“Lena, I am asking you this because I love and care about you. Look me in the eyes and answer me truthfully. Have you never watched Spongebob Squarepants?”

“Well...I’ve heard of it.”

“Woah, woah, you’ve _heard_ of it? Did you even have a childhood?” Alex intervened. “I’m going to assume you’ve also never seen The Fairly Odd Parents.”

“The Fairy God Parents?” Lena asked, without looking at Alex due to the hands on her cheeks.

Kara continued to stare at her with great concern, “Oh my gosh. Lena, did you really not watch them? Do you not know true comedy? Do you _watch_ TV?”

“Do you carry a lunchbox?” Winn asked, more dramatic than the others.

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” Lena asked, even more confused than before.

“Lena,” Kara said, moving her hands to Lena’s shoulders, “I am going to take it upon myself to educate you.”

“To educate me?” she asked, still not used to the closeness between her and her friend.

“Yes. We are going to watch as much as we can together,” Kara said, finally releasing Lena, “starting tomorrow.”


End file.
